


I'll Wait Forever...

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, OC has kids, reset theory is at work here, some worse than others, spoilers to all routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Originally from a prompt on Tumblr.Alex is stumbling through her time with the RFA, wondering why time keeps resetting on her. How can she make it stop? Is she alone in knowing?





	

Alex didn’t understand why it kept happening. No matter how she approached the issues at hand, no matter who she became close to, time kept resetting.

It was a jarring experience and she never knew when to expect it to happen. The first time had been when Yoosung had tried to come to her and the kiddos’ rescue, but it was before Seven fixed the special security system. She certainly hadn’t been anticipating waking up in her own bed at her old apartment after everything around her had fallen apart, children bouncing on top of her like they had on that original fateful morning.

The next time she was more careful about expressing her fear, managing to make it to the party to officially meet Yoosung. They metaphorically rode off into the sunset, in love and happy. He accepted her children as his own, somehow managing to finish school with top marks even with the added distraction. He made a fantastic father and a wonderfulhusband, always there whenever they needed him. Her son, Tai, said he was also going to become a vet (in space!), and Yoosung had laughed, promising him a job when the day came, although he’d have to settle for it being on earth. Li, her daughter, helped out as often as she could at his clinic, her propensity for taking care of others helping calm any animal he saw.

But all good things have to come to an end.

When she woke up in her bed one morning, alone bar two children hopping on her, all of them four years younger, she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and thrown into a blender. The feeling intensified when her phone chirped, Unknown calling for her once more.

She didn’t go this time. And when she woke up the next morning, time repeated itself again.

She shied away from Yoosung, from the youthful innocence and radiant desire to help others that had once been a balm for her wounded soul. She was quiet and didn’t really speak to anyone. Seven seemed to sense something was wrong but she ignored any attempt he made to help her. 

On the fifth morning, she woke in her bed, again. 

This time she went to the messenger with despair weighing her down. It took her by surprise when it wasn’t Yoosung but Zen who reached out to her. Unsure how to respond, she hesitantly reached back and was pulled full force into an intense love affair with a man who only wanted to be her white knight. When he said he was coming to save her, she panicked; she didn’t want to repeat what had happened with Yoosung. Yet in he barged, eyes gleaming, going toe-to-toe with Unknown and winning. He dashed across the apartment to scoop up her children and yelled at her to follow as he fled the scene, taking all three of them back to his apartment. In no time at all, he had the place set up for them and she felt safe, relieved. The danger had made her temporarily forget about time resetting and she watched as Zen sung beautiful lullabies to her babies before wrapping her up in his arms to show her the same love and attention.

The party came and went and his career flourished. She became his manager, watching in delight as Li started to sing and dance like him, embracing her talent with music. Tai asked for piano lessons and the two would often create small programs together. It was like a fairytale ending.

Until one morning they pounced on her in bed, looking much younger than they should.

The tears didn’t stop for anything that day. Or the next. She spent a week reliving the same day over and over, allowing herself time to grieve. It didn’t seem like anyone else remembered, so what did it hurt?

On the eighth day her phone pinged like normal, and she ignored it. About half an hour later, it did again. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she reached for it; she never had received a second notification before. It was a text message from a number she was unfamiliar with, another popping up as she read the first.

_Are you coming to chat today?_

_I’m tired of this day, can we please move on? Can’t do it without you… You seem to be the key._

But who…? She knew the number didn’t belong to Zen or Yoosung; those two were seared into her heart. Logically, that left four people. The tone was fairly ambiguous and could have been any of them; even Seven could sound serious when he wanted to. She shot a text back inquiring as to their identity but received no reply.

This meant someone else remembered, though. Someone else knew time was stuck on some insane loop, always bringing them back to the same day. She needed to find out who it was. Maybe together, they could figure out what the root cause of the problem was.

She finally responded to Unknown, calling up the sitter and starting the process again. Over the first few days, she dropped hints frequently about time restarting but it was to no avail. Nobody took the bait and most just started to think she was a bit eccentric. The years spent with Zen had helped heal the pain from Yoosung, and she allowed herself to start to cultivate a friendship with him, though she made sure to maintain distance. 

Unfortunately, the same was not true of Zen. There was still a jagged wound across her heart from her loss of him, and she avoided being alone with him in the chatroom. She found herself sliding right into fangirl mode with Jaehee though, her enthusiasm over her former husband’s career still very present. Manager-mode was switched on yet, and while she struggled to keep her mouth shut when he hurt his ankle - again - she still counted any success of his as one for her. It was difficult to send Jaehee in her place to look out for him, but she knew deep down that it was for the best. She shouldn’t let herself get too close to him, physically or otherwise, else her turbulent emotions might get the better of her. 

It was then she found out how much work Jumin piled on Jaehee. It became unbearable to watch as she struggled to stay afloat, getting next to no sleep and never taking a break. Zen broached the idea of Seven doing the cat hotel slideshow, and Alex hastily agreed. In the end, Jaehee used it and it went over well with the client, but not with Jumin. Alex cried when she was fired, worried sick over what would become of her friend. Jaehee was positive despite it all, and encouraged Alex to be the same. She sounded so happy and it was a bright light in the darkness Alex felt surrounded her. 

The night before the party, she called up Seven to thank him, shocked when she heard how shaky his voice sounded when he answered. Was he crying?

“I didn’t think you’d choose Jaehee’s Route,” he said, following it up quickly with a laugh that didn’t fool her. “I-I mean, that just refers to a game in my head, haha. But you’re welcome, helping her flourish was a pleasure. I’ll always be there for you, remember that.” He hung up quickly, not giving her time to respond. She tried to call him back but it went straight to voicemail, letting her know that he had turned it off. 

The party arrived accompanied by a business proposal, and Alex was thrilled to start a coffee shop with Jaehee. They bought a little place that had a spacious apartment above and moved in together, and both kids loved their new home with their aunt Jaehee. Some tidbits of past lives bled over when Tai started talking about being a space vet again, followed by him randomly sitting down at the piano in the shop, slowly poking out a song from before. Li’s face lit up in recognition and soon she was crooning along, the dance coming slower but making an appearance eventually. Alex felt the tears in her eyes as she stared at them with a mixture of shock, horror and amazement, the drops sliding down her cheeks silently when Zen came in one day and commented that the music sounded familiar but he couldn’t place why. Yoosung seemed perplexed when he asked Li to help him at work before he even graduated, claiming his mouth formed the words without getting permission.

The lines between her previous lives were blurring, and it was more than she could bare. 

Jaehee wanted to help but didn’t know how. Alex put on a brave face around her, not wishing to worry her friend or her children. Time went on until one day she found herself drunk at her birthday party, heading upstairs to go to sleep. Opening the door to her room, she nearly fell over in surprise when she found Seven sitting on her bed, gazing at her with a sad face. He’d been withdrawing from the group lately, claiming that he was busy with work. But the look in his eyes told her otherwise.

“Seven…” she whispered, stumbling over to him. Tripping, she found herself held up by warm arms, looking up at him in confusion when he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, tucking her gently under her blankets and plucking the glasses from her face. “Why…?”

“Shh,” he hushed her, smiling wistfully and brushing some hair out of her face. “I just came to say goodbye.” 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she opened her mouth to ask what he meant when he placed a finger to her lips. “Nothing you can say will change my mind.. It’s time for me to go. It’s become too… painful for me to be here anymore. Maybe this is the end finally, I don’t know… but I would wait forever for you, if you’d be with me in the end.” Her eyes widened at his declaration and he leaned down, gently brushing his lips against hers before standing up to leave.

“Wait!” she cried, reaching out and miraculously managing to snag his wrist despite her intoxicated state. “You can’t just… say things like that and then go.” She wasn’t entirely certain how she felt about his admission - what with her already fragile state of mind combined with alcohol - but she knew they needed to talk about it more. If that’s what he wanted… maybe, maybe she could give it to him.

He turned back to look at her with that same deep sadness in his eyes, and she saw a sheen that indicated tears. “I have to go,” he said, his voice breaking with the words. “This… this isn’t my story. I’m sorry. At least you shouldn’t remember this tomorrow.” He pulled out of her grasp, quickly striding toward the door and shutting it behind him. She could hear his footsteps as he pounded down the stairs, lying her head back and staring at her ceiling, her own tears falling now.

The next morning she woke in her old bed, and he was right. She didn’t remember their conversation at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [Mystic Messenger's Mistake](http://mysticmessengersmistake.tumblr.com/). Come submit your own prompts or just hang out with this weirdo!


End file.
